After the Tournament
by czarinaandrea
Summary: This fanfic just appeared out of nowhere. For me, this is what happened after the tournament. Rated K for the language.


TITLE: AFTER THE TOURNAMENT

6 months after the Battle Game, a game wherein 6 months ago, high school students chosen by respective God candidates fought to win the Blank Zai and to bring glory to their candidate.

"Ueki", said Ai who was now shaking with fury. "If you don't leave that dog right now, we're gonna be late for school, you moron!" shrieked Ai.

But Ueki was still saying "Kawaii!" to the dog and throwing it up and down the air.

"Come on Ai! Just give me some more time!" retorted Ueki.

"Nan demo nai! Fine, be late for all I care! Stay with your beloved street dog! And if you two ever get married, drop me a line!" shouted Ai who was almost out of breath from shouting.

Ai left poor Ueki in tears and saying his goodbyes to the dog. "Good bye my dear dog. Hope to see you soon!" said Ueki.

Freaky enough the dog was crying too! Ueki left the dog and ran after Ai, who was already entering the school gate.

"Wait Ai! I'm sorry!" screamed Ueki.

Ai pretended that she didn't hear it. Ueki was running so fast, oblivious to his surroundings, tripped and fell flat on his face with a thump.

"Ugh" said Ueki.

When he managed to lift himself up again, the school bell rang indicating the start of classes.

He was able to go inside the school. But before that...

(FLASHBACK)

"Please sir, let me in!" pleaded Ueki. "Oh, alright, but next time, arrive early!" said the officer. The officer opened the gate and Ueki went inside...

(END FLASHBACK)

He thought he was going to make it. Oh how wrong he was. Upon entering the classroom, Mr. Kobayashi (a.k.a. Kobasen) shouted at his left ear.

"Kousuke Ueki! You're late again!" Ueki rubbed his ear that was shouted upon. "Go to your darn seat and shut up!" shouted Kobasen.

Ueki walked to his seat and sat quietly.

Two seats in front of him, Ai was smiling the smile that seemed like a smile of victory.

LUNCH TIME...

Ueki rested under a peach tree.

"Ueki" Ai called out softly.

"So there you are! I've been worried sick you know!" said Ai.

"Oh hi again. What's with the mild temper?" added Ueki.

Ai did not reply.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something? You don't look good." said Ai. "Nope. Not sick. Just hungry. Ai, come on, treat me to lunch!" Ueki said desperately.

"No way! After what you did to me this morning?! You almost made me late for class!" shouted Ai, her temper rising again.

"But you left me behind! Instead I was the one who was late and worse, shouted at by Kobasen!" said Ueki.

"My fault?!" said Ai, pointing to her chest. "No Ueki, I can't take this anymore. I hope you realize it was your fault! If you apologize later in the afternoon, I'll still accept it!" with one defiant sweep of her arm, she left Ueki with a lunchbox full of sushi.

_Darn that Ueki _thought Ai. _Wow, Ai's really a good cook! _Thought Ueki, as he continued to devour the lunch. _Yeah, I think it was my fault. Better apologize later. _Ueki figured out. And then he heard the bell indicating the start of the afternoon classes.

AFTER SCHOOL...

"Ai! Can I talk to you?" asked Ueki.

"Fine. Whatever." replied Ai.

"Ai, I'm really sorry about what happened this morning and during lunch time. It was my fault. Onegaishimasu, forgive me." pleaded Ueki.

Then, without Ai expecting it, Ueki kneeled before her.

Ai was so surprised. " U-Ueki" was the only thing Ai said.

Then she cleared her throat. "Alright Ueki, I forgive you" said Ai with tears pouring out from her eyes.

"Arigatou! Oh, stop crying Ai." said Ueki.

Then Ueki lifted his hand and wiped the tears from Ai's face using his handkerchief.

"Um... Arigatou Ueki." said Ai.

Then they walked home. Ueki holding Ai's hand. Ueki thought, _time for some romance. _Ueki faced Ai, and smirked at her reaction. She just blushed and looked down.

Sweet romance in the setting sun...

* * *

End of the story! I hope you guys would kindly review this fanfic! It would be very much appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
